My SAW VII
by Dagenspear
Summary: <html><head></head>After Detective Hoffman's brutal reign is put to an end, the final Jigsaw apprentice reveals themself, and the final pieces of Jigsaw's puzzle begin to come together with a game being set into motion involving every Jigsaw game survivor.</html>
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: This is me, owning nothing.

SAW VII A SCREENPLAY BY: ADAM STEWART AND LAUREN FITZGERALD.

FADE IN:  
>INT. GLASS BOX-NIGHT.<br>A woman wakes up in the glass box (from saw 4). she quickly looks around the lit box as we see that she is wearing a strap-like mask over her face, which is preventing us from seeing it. she immediately starts FREAKING OUT, completely scared shitless as she pulls her hair out trying to get the mask, to no avail though. she sees that there is a tape recorder taped to her left hand and feels a wire hooked to the back of the mask by a lock, which runs out of the box. she presses the play button on the tape recorder.  
>JIGSAW: You are probably surprised to hear my voice, but, believe me when I say that I have done this to help you. I'm sure you've noticed your location. because of the deceptive tactics you use, you box your clients into selling you property by making it so they have no choice. and such behavior has caused people to die. It was merely an accident, an act of ignorance on your part, as most terrible things are and even though you are not the only one to blame, you have taken on all guilt. so much so, that you were ready to attempt suicide. you wish to pay for your sins. so that is what I give you tonight. it's time to offer penance. under you is broken glass. you have one minute to find the key that will disconnect the wire from the mask you wear, or it will be pulled so tight that you will be choked to death, and if you attempt to open the box, this will happen automatically. Your life means nothing unless you are willing to save yourself to get it back. so I ask you, how much blood will you shed, to stay alive? live or die? make your choice.<br>the woman instantly rips the tape recorder off of her hand and begins digging and thrashing through the broken glass under her.  
>(FLASH CUT THROUGH THE GLASS SLICING AND TEARING AT HER FLESH AS SHE SCREAMS OUT IN AGONIZING PAIN).<br>the woman finds the key and grabs it with her bloody, fucked up hands. she uses the key to take off the lock, which releases the wire. she then opens the box and CRAWLS OUT OF A GRAVE.  
>EXT. CEMETERY-POURING RAIN-NIGHT-CONTINUOUS.<br>In the raining pitch black dark of night, the woman pulls her bloody self out of the freshly dug grave and stands up, pulling the strap mask off as she does so. she drops the mask to ground, with her hair hanging in front of her face as the rain washes the blood off of her.  
>SLAM CUT TO BLACK:<br>INSERT TITLE: SAW VII.  
>INT. MORGUE-EXAMINATION ROOM.<br>Dr. Heffner picks a scalpel up off of his examination table as the Pathologist stands nervously in the background, fidgeting a bit, staring intently at the corpse before him. he swiftly checks his watch before directing his attention to Heffner.  
>PATHOLOGIST: Are you sure this is the last one?<br>HEFFNER: Oh yeah.  
>the Pathologist checks his watch again. he then swallows hard.<br>PATHOLOGIST: Thank god. I've written so many reports the past week, I think I have carpal tunnel.  
>Heffner smirks as he makes his way up to the corpse on the autopsy table.<br>HEFFNER: Jigsaw. he always brings a party with him.  
>the Pathologist takes in a nervous breath and checks his watch. YET AGAIN.<br>PATHOLOGIST: Um... shit, I forgot my clipboard upstairs.  
>HEFFNER: You go get. i'll start on this.<br>the Pathologist rushes out in a hurry and Heffner gives a brief look of confusion before returning to his work. he brings the blade of the scalpel to the chest of the female corpse. but he stops when he hears something. Heffner leans forward, closer to the body and hears breathing coming from it.  
>HEFFNER: What the fuck?<br>Suddenly the body's eyes JOLT OPEN and she PUNCHES OUT HEFFNER! Amanda leaps off of the autopsy table and RIPS the PROSTHETIC off of her neck!  
>EXT. BURNING FBI BUILDING-NIGHT.<br>Detective James Fisk pulls up to the building in his car and jumps out. he rushes past several fire fighters as they attempt to contain the fire consuming the building. Fisk makes his way up to a female detective. this is Detective Felicia Collins (mid 20's). she is a bright eyed, almost pixie-like attractive female, with semi-long black hair in a ponytail.  
>FISK: Felicia? What the hell happened here?<br>FELICIA: Someone killed Agent Erickson and a Lab tecnician, then set the whole fucking place on fire.  
>FISK: And Perez?<br>FELICIA: She was pulled out. But her injuries were so extensive, she died shortly after. Our witness tried to save her.  
>FISK: Who's that?<br>INT. MORGUE-EXAMINATION ROOM.  
>the Pathologist cautiously re-enters to Heffner lying on the floor, almost completely naked with the exception of underwear. he takes in a nervous breath.<br>PATHOLOGIST: Right on schedule.  
>the Pathologist rushes to the unconscious Heffner and shakes him.<br>PATHOLOGIST: Heffner. Heffner! wake up.  
>Heffner awakens.<br>PATHOLOGIST: You okay?  
>HEFFNER: Call the police.<br>PATHOLOGIST: What happened to your clothes?  
>INT. GIDEON MEATPACKING-JIGSAW'S 3RD LAIR-MONITORING ROOM.<br>Amanda, wearing Heffner's scrubs, enters. she walks up to the desk and kneels down in front of it. Amanda opens the drawer and pops a false bottom out of it. she reaches in and pulls out a key (the same key that she wore around her neck in SAW 3).  
>INT. GIDEON MEATPACKING-JIGSAW'S 3RD LAIR-MONITORING ROOM. (FLASHBACK).<br>Amanda enters (this is after the "we don't need you" scene). she's clearly upset as she paces back and forth a few times. Amanda then yanks the key and the chain off of her neck and hurls it to the floor. she swiftly picks the leather cutter up off the table and cuts the top of her right arm with it. Amanda then looks over at the center drawer of the desk.  
>-FEW MINUTES LATER-<br>Amanda slams Hoffman's note onto the table in fury. she looks over at the other papers she pulled out of the envelope and picks them up. Amanda then reads the first page, to which it says-  
>JIGSAW (V.O.): Amanda. I know what Mark is planning. he wishes to eliminate us and our legacy, thus creating his own. I know how his mind works, and he will not stop until we are both dead. I haven't read the letter, but I know what he wants you to do. so do it. shoot Lynn. but don't kill her. if shot in the lower back, she won't die. when this occurs, Jeff will shoot you. there are cameras watching, so make your death look real. it's time to use what I have taught you. when this is over, follow through with the further instructions on these papers. I have guaranteed that you live, so I beg you, do not get involved in Jeff's game, no matter what. hide the key and papers. go.<br>Amanda shoves the first paper into her pocket and then looks over at her gun.  
>INT. JIGSAW'S 3RD LAIR-MONITORING ROOM.<br>PRESENT.  
>Amanda reaches into the drawer a second time and pulls out the other papers. her eyes swiftly scan through them and she then places the key around her neck and puts the papers in her pocket. Amanda exits.<br>EXT. BURNING FBI BUILDING.  
>Felicia makes her over to an ambulance as Fisk follows.<br>FELICIA: He must not have known she was there.  
>FISK: Why was she?<br>FELICIA: She says that they wanted to ask her some questions. she was in the back room when it happened, peering through a crack in the door.  
>they come to the back of the ambulance to see a woman, holding an oxygen mask over her face, breathing in.<br>FELICIA: Ms. Andrews.  
>the woman pulls the oxygen mask off to reveal that she is Brit.<br>FELICIA: Sorry to bother you again.  
>BRIT: Look, I already told you, I didn't hear a name. all they were talking about was an Agent Strahm being dead and the murder of someone named Seth Baxter. I only got his face, and I couldn't do much for you there, unless I saw a picture.<br>Fisk pulls a photo of Hoffman out of the folder he has and shows it to Brit.  
>FISK: This him?<br>BRIT: Yeah, it is.  
>Fisk looks at Felicia.<br>FISK: Detective Hoffman.  
>INT. ZOO-MONITORING ROOM.<br>Hoffman falls forward, only holding himself up by his fists on the floor in a pool of blood, as he practically vomits blood out of his half ripped open jaw.  
>INT. ZOO-HALLWAY OUTSIDE MONITORING ROOM.<br>Amanda walks up to the door and takes the key off of her neck. she puts it in the lock of the door and unlocks it. Amanda opens the door and enters-  
>INT. ZOO-MONITORING ROOM-CONTINUOUS.<br>-to see Hoffman, huddled over the pool of blood. she then looks down at the floor to see the RBT 2.0. Amanda stares at it and smirks as if she's impressed.  
>AMANDA: Huh. cool.<br>Amanda directs her attention back to Hoffman.  
>AMANDA: Sucks to be you.<br>Amanda crouches down next to Hoffman as he wearily looks at her.  
>AMANDA: Still dragging your knuckles, I see.<br>HOFFMAN (gargled): You're fucking dead... you bitch.  
>AMANDA: Oh, you see Detective, this is why you should pay attention in orientation. hydrochlorothiazide. one injection of it and as far as the rest of the world is concerned, your dead as a doornail. did you really think you could beat him? I mean, come on, you're nothing compared to John. all of that hard work and the only thing you have to show for it, is a makeover.<br>Amanda laughs. she then looks to the RBT 2.0.  
>AMANDA: Interesting design, don't you agree? I had to substitute certain elements, but... I think it did its job regardless.<br>Amanda stands up.  
>AMANDA: Anyway...<br>Amanda shoves Hoffman over with her foot, knocking him onto his back.  
>AMANDA: John wanted me to relay a message to you. Something you and Seth were too hammered to remember.<br>Amanda pulls several folded up photos out of her pocket. She unfolds the photos and tosses one onto Hoffman.  
>AMANDA: You were there when he attacked your sister.<br>The photo shows Hoffman coming up behind Seth as he has his hands around Angelina's throat, yelling. Amanda tosses a few more photos. One shows Hoffman hitting Seth on the back of the head with the butt of a knife, knocking him out. The other shows Angelina trying to wrestle the knife away from Hoffman.  
>AMANDA: You pulled a knife on him and she got in the way...<br>Amanda tosses the final three photos. The first shows Hoffman lying on top of Angelina on her bed, the knife in her throat. The second shows Hoffman falling off the bed and onto the floor, unconscious.  
>AMANDA: Causing you to slit her throat.<br>And the final photo shows Eric entering the room, and seeing the horrific scene.  
>AMANDA: Eric was the first cop there and he, shockingly, covered it up.<br>Hoffman's eyes widen in shock, the events now coming back to him, as he remains silent.  
>AMANDA: You killed your sister.<br>Hoffman coughs up blood.  
>AMANDA: Who's the animal now? So tell me, how does it feel having your life RIPPED away from you?<br>Amanda kneels back down next to Hoffman.  
>AMANDA: You feel that?<br>Hoffman's arm then JERKS UP, grabbing Amanda by the throat, choking her. Amanda swiftly grabs his arm, trying to pull it off, but to no avail. she then punches him in the balls, causing him to let go. Amanda quickly stands up.  
>AMANDA: I'll take that as a yes. Well, good. because you deserve it. You took my life away from me. You're the reason John had to die. And he was my life and you took him from me.<br>Tears begin to come to Amanda's eyes as her voice echoes deep sadness, but she swiftly wipes them away, holding onto her facade.  
>AMANDA: Don't worry though, I'm not gonna kill you.<br>Amanda stomps Hoffman in the balls one more time for good measure.  
>AMANDA: That's not my way. It's not like i'd have to though. Jill pretty much took care of you for me.<br>Amanda walks up to the monitors.  
>AMANDA: Your choices have led you here, Mark. You shouldn't have killed Troy Anderson.<br>INT. SCHOOL-CLASSROOM. (FLASHBACK).  
>Amanda pops the tape into the VCR as Hoffman sets Troy down into the chair. He starts to hook a ring into Troy's mouth when Amanda stops him.<br>AMANDA: What the fuck are you doing? The chains hook to the muscle, not the bone. The jaw is a little too extreme.  
>HOFFMAN: It's survivable.<br>Hoffman continues. Amanda stops him again.  
>AMANDA (Commanding): No. You do grunt work, I do logistics, remember? I say not the bone, that's means no bone. That's final.<br>Hoffman pulls the ring out of Troy's mouth. Amanda smirks.  
>AMANDA: Good boy.<br>Amanda exits as Hoffman glares at her.  
>Hoffman swiftly places the ring intoTroy's mouth, and then leaves, then welding the door shut behind him.<br>INT. SEWERS. (FLASHBACK).  
>AMANDA (V.O.): You shouldn't have killed Detective Kerry.<br>Hoffman lifts Kerry up into the angel of death trap and hooks her in. He pulls out Rigg's bullet casing and places it into the device. Hoffman then places his tape into the VCR and exits.  
>INT. ZOO-MONITORING ROOM.<br>PRESENT.  
>AMANDA: You shouldn't have tried to kill me.<br>Amanda stares at the monitor that shows Pamela Jenkins in the third cage, with tears streaming down her face, staring down at what's left of William's acid melted corpse in the second cage. Pamela looks up at Tara and Brent in hatred in the first cage, more specifically at Brent.  
>INT. ZOO-CAGE AREA.<br>Pamela swiftly stands up, and grabs the cage in an angry frenzy, shaking it as she yells out.  
>PAMELA: YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU MURDERED MY BROTHER! I'LL KILL YOU!<br>BRENT: He killed my father!  
>PAMELA: Your father died on his own, he wasn't murdered by some sick FUCK like you!<br>BRENT: Fuck you!  
>PAMELA: No, fuck you! You won't get away with this!<br>INT. ZOO-MONITORING ROOM.  
>Amanda shakes her head disappointingly. she then reaches under the monitors and presses a button under it, which opens all three cage doors.<br>INT. ZOO-CAGE AREA.  
>all threee cage doors open. Pamela, Tara and Brent exit the cages and Pamela immediately lunges for Brent, knocking Tara to the floor. Pamela grabs Brent by the throat and begins choking him as Tara starts to get up. suddenly, sleeping gas is dispersed throughout the area, causing Pamela, Brent and Tara to fall down, unconscuious.<br>INT. ZOO-MONITORING ROOM.  
>Amanda pick up the red cloth that Jill left and wipes down everything that Jill touched, including the RBT 2.0. she then picks up the copy of Hoffman's letter and tears it to peices. Amanda sprinkles the ripped peices onto Hoffman as he gurgles blood out of his mouth, choking on it.<br>AMANDA: Game over, motherfucker.  
>Amanda exits, closing the door behind her, not even paying attention to Hoffman as he lays his head back and dies.<br>INT. MORGUE-EXAMINATION ROOM.  
>Heffner sits in his chair (now clothed), holding an ice pack to his face. Fisk and Felicia stand close to him. the Pathologist stands in the background.<br>HEFFNER: I'll tell ya, she hits hard for a girl who's been unconscious for five days.  
>FISK: How is that possible?<br>FELICIA: Jigsaw mind fucked us. we were so quick to take her death at face value that we never even thought to look closer.  
>FISK: I wasn't mind fucked, okay. she was dead. she had to be.<br>FELICIA: You're not god, Fisk. Jigsaw tricked all of us. I know how big of a blow this'll be to your massive ego, but you need to deal with that.  
>FISK: Fuck. How the fuck does something like that get past you guys?<br>the Pathologist swallows hard.  
>HEFFNER: I don't get it myself. I mean, there are a few types of drugs that'll slow heartbeat, shallow breathing, but nothing we shouldn't have picked up.<br>FELICIA: Is that really the biggest question we need answered now though? I wanna know why Jigsaw made sure Amanda would live.  
>FISK: Because he didn't trust Hoffman.<br>FELICIA: Yeah, how'd you know Hoffman was involved, by the way?  
>FISK: Agent Erickson called me a few hours agon. he told me that he had a theory that Hoffman was the Jigsaw accomplice and he wanted every bit of information I had on him.<br>WOMAN (O.S.): I'm gonna need that information.  
>both Fisk and Felicia turn to see a woman holding an FBI badge. this is FBI Special Agent Shauna Lavigne. she is clearly a challenging, unafraid, intelligent beautiful woman with strawberry blonde curls down to her shoulders and a completely healed, nearly invisible checkmark scar on her right cheek.<br>Shauna steps up to Fisk.  
>SHAUNA: Detective James Fisk?<br>FISK: Yes.  
>Shauna puts her badge away.<br>SHAUNA: I'm Special Agent Shauna Lavigne.  
>Felicia over perkely extends her hand to shake.<br>FELICIA: Hi.  
>Shauna looks at her like she's a fucking lunatic.<br>SHAUNA: And you are?  
>FELICIA: Oh, sorry. Detective Felicia Collins. I'm kinda new.<br>SHAUNA: Obviously.  
>Felicia re-extends her hand to shake.<br>SHAUNA: I don't shake hands.  
>Felicia disappointingly lowers her hand.<br>FISK: You got here fast.  
>SHAUNA: I was actually called in after we interrogated Corbett Reinhart. she was the one who led us to Hoffman.<br>FISK: How'd she do that?  
>INT. GIDEON MEATPACKING-JIGSAW'S 3RD LAIR-HALLWAY. (FLASHBACK).<br>Amanda, extremely upset, walks up to a large red metal door and kneels down in front of it, peering through the keyhole to see Corbett, clutching her teadybear. Amanda, through her tears, speaks.  
>AMANDA: Remember... remember: don't trust the one who saves you. don't trust the one who saves you.<br>Amanda bows her head, pressing her forehead up against the door, starting to cry some more. Amanda then stands up, almost in a jerking motion, and walks back into the full lair. To shoot Lynn.  
>INT. MORGUE.<br>PRESENT.  
>Fisk's phone suddenly rings with a text. he quickly takes it out and looks at it.<br>FISK: Oh, hell.  
>SHAUNA: What is it?<br>FISK: I just got a text, telling me Hoffman's location.  
>FELICIA: Who sent it?<br>FISK: Doesn't say. name is blocked.  
>SHAUNA: Then I guess we'd better get there fast.<br>EXT. CEMETERY-JIGSAW'S GRAVE-DAY.  
>Jill lays some flowers down at the grafittI marked tombstone of "JOHN KRAMER." she kneels down in front of it.<br>AMANDA (O.S.): Ungrateful assholes.  
>Jill looks over her shoulder to see Amanda behind her, to which she's not surprised.<br>AMANDA: They always fear what they don't understand.  
>Jill looks back to the tombstone, away from Amanda.<br>JILL: HI Amanda.  
>Jill doesn't even notice that Amanda looks like hell, with a pale complexion and sunken in eyes.<br>AMANDA: Hello Jill.  
>JILL: Any side effects from the drug?<br>Amanda kneels down next to Jill.  
>AMANDA: So, you did give it to him.<br>JILL: Yeah. I didn't know what it was for though.  
>AMANDA: I'm so sorry about John.<br>JILL: Not your fault.  
>AMANDA: Yeah, right. I guess we're done then.<br>Amanda stands up and then is stopped by Jill as she stands as well.  
>JILL: Mandy, you shouldn't be alone.<br>Amanda turns around to face Jill and Jill sees how bad off she looks.  
>JILL: You look terrible. How are you feeling? Is your pulse normal?<br>Jill goes to check Amanda's pulse, but she jerks her arm away.  
>AMANDA: Don't pretend like you care.<br>JILL: I think I've proven that I do. I didn't tell John that you were with Cecil when I found out. please. come to my apartment, so I can check you properly and make sure you're okay.  
>Amanda relents and nods.<br>AMANDA: Fine.  
>INT. ZOO-MONITORING ROOM.<br>Shauna kneels down next to Hoffman's dead body as Felicia stands behind her, the rest of the are clearly buzzing with the activity other officers.  
>FELICIA: The prints we pulled from this room belong to Amanda Young.<br>SHAUNA: So, she woke up, punched out the good Dr. Heffner, came here, and took care of Hoffman.  
>FELICIA: That's what it looks like.<br>Shauna stands up.  
>SHAUNA: Hell hath no fury.<br>INT. JILL'S APARTMENT-DEN.  
>Jill sits down next to Amanda on her couch and gives her a glass of water.<br>JILL: Feeling better?  
>Amanda takes a drink.<br>AMANDA: Yeah... thanks... for everything.  
>JILL: Not neccesary. I haven't done much.<br>AMANDA: You made sure the Pathologist wouldn't put me in the freezer. That's a lot.  
>[Show a flash of Jill dropping the envelope into the mail slot from SAW 6].<br>JILL: Not enough though. I only followed John's instructions.  
>Amanda lets out a heavy exasperated breath as she stares down into her glass.<br>AMANDA (almost resentfully): Yeah. We all follow John's instructions.  
>INT. GIDEON MEATPACKING PLANT-DEATH ROOM. (FLASHBACK).<br>Amanda sits cross-legged at the end of Jigsaw's bed, with a cup of tea, reading a book. Jigsaw is sitting up with both a book and a cup of tea as well, which he sets down on the table next to his bed.  
>JIGSAW: Amanda, I need you to follow Mark.<br>Amanda looks up from her book, taking off her reading glasses, almost surprised that he would interupt this time they have.  
>AMANDA: Why?<br>JIGSAW: I have reason to believe he's not following our parameters anymore... And if you find something, I want you to do something.  
>AMANDA: What?<br>INT. SEWER CHAMBER. (FLASHBACK).  
>KERRY: You.<br>Kerry's ribcage is RIPPED out of her chest as Amanda stands before her, almost forcing herself to watch the gruesome display. Amanda quickly looks away once it's over holds there for a moment, letting out a teary, sad, almost mournful breath, as she presses her hands up against the wall, leaning on it. Then pulling back up her mask of resolve, she quickly pulls on a pair of rubber gloves and scoops up some of Kerry's blood, using it to write, "CHERISH YOUR LIFE" on the chamber wall.  
>INT. JILL'S APARTMENT-DEN.<br>PRESENT.  
>AMANDA: I've only ever just done my part though.<br>JILL: And I've done mine.  
>[A quick flash of Strahm yelling, "Where is it?" to Jill, from SAW 4].<br>Amanda rubs her forehead.  
>AMANDA: He really did plan it all out. Having me send the key to Agent Strahm to get him more involved in the case.<br>[A quick flash of Strahm saying, "Open the door, and you will find me." from SAW 4].  
>AMANDA: Teaching me how to play dead...<br>INT. GIDEON MEATPACKING PLANT-MAIN WORKSHOP. (FLASHBACK).  
>Amanda stands in front of the sinks in the workshop, staring into a mirror that's now hanging above it, as she places the finshing touches on the prosthetic neck she's wearing. Jigsaw sits in his wheelchair, closely behind Amanda, watching her carefully, almost sadly, like he knows this is one of the last times they'll be able to truly speak to eachother.<br>JIGSAW: When the time comes, just initiate the trigger, and the skin will break. There's enough blood in the pack to make for a believable death. All that's required then is that you break the blood capsule in your mouth before the drug fully kicks in.  
>Amanda looks at Jigsaw's reflection in the mirror in a concerned manner.<br>AMANDA: John... Why do you want me to wear this? Why aren't you wearing one?  
>Amanda turns around to face Jigsaw, now slightly upset, angry.<br>AMANDA: What's gonna happen wear I need this and you don't?  
>JIGSAW: Amanda...<br>AMANDA: Don't start! Damn it, John, for God's sake be straight with me for once!  
>JIGSAW (More sternly): Amanda.<br>And Amanda relents, and lets out an exacerbated breath that holds the sense of being in this situation of questions and no answers far too many times.  
>JIGSAW: I know you have questions, and I promise you that they will all be answered. I promise that. Trust me.<br>Amanda looks away from Jigsaw, turning back to look into the mirror, both at Jigsaw and then herself. She then rubs her eyes, letting out the not-totally-commited response of-  
>AMANDA: Okay.<br>Jigsaw takes a loaded breath.  
>JIGSAW: I think were out of tea. Could you quickly go to the market?<br>AMANDA: Sure.  
>Amanda walks up to Lynn, who sits, strapped to another wheelchair, not too far away, and places the gag in her mouth. She then looks to Jigsaw.<br>AMANDA: Do you need me to-  
>JIGSAW: No. I can get there myself.<br>AMANDA: Okay.  
>Amanda then grabs her keys and coat as she starts to leave.<br>JIGSAW: Amanda.  
>Amanda stops and looks back at Jigsaw.<br>JIGSAW: Be careful.  
>Amanda's smiles a little and nods.<br>AMANDA: I will.  
>Amanda exits the main workshop.<br>INT. JILL'S APARTMENT-DEN.  
>PRESENT.<br>AMANDA: Everything strategically laid out. Almost beautifully.  
>Jill exhales a breath.<br>JILL: John had designed that Strahm be Hoffman's test, because he didn't want me to act, just react... He knew what Mark would try. But when I didn't react to him to trying to kill Strahm in time, Hoffman pounced on Strahm again, forcing me to improvise...  
>[A flash of Jill saying, "I think I'm being followed." from SAW 5].<br>JILL: Which meant, falsely accusing Strahm of stalking me, so they'd know he couldn't have had aything to do with John's work... But I was too late, and Hoffman killed him. If I'd reacted sooner... But I was too afraid...  
>Jill's voice begins to waver as she covers her eyes, holding the tears in.<br>JILL: And Agent Strahm died because of that, because of me.  
>Amanda glances at Jill, and places a comforting hand on Jill's.<br>AMANDA: He died because of Hoffman. Don't place blame wear it doesn't belong.  
>Jill sucks it up, and looks at Amanda.<br>JILL: You mean like you?  
>Amanda rolls her eyes, not wanting to hear this.<br>AMANDA: Please, not now.  
>JILL: When then?<br>AMANDA: Never. It doesn't matter anyway. It's over. Nothing matters anymore.  
>Tears choke out through Amanda's voice, and Jill goes to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.<br>JILL: Mandy...  
>Amanda jerks away from her touch.<br>AMANDA: Don't Jill.  
>Jill stops.<br>JILL: All I wanna do is help.  
>AMANDA: I can't be helped. I can't be "fixed."<br>Amanda stands up.  
>AMANDA: I'm unfixable.<br>Amanda looks to Jill.  
>AMANDA: Don't die trying.<br>Jill takes a deep breath, and then looks down at her watch. Amanda notices.  
>AMANDA: You need to be somewhere?<br>JILL: Uh, yeah, actually. I kinda have to go pick up a few things at the clinic.  
>AMANDA: Go. I'll be fine here.<br>Jill stands up.  
>JILL: Okay. I won't be gone long.<br>Jill grabs up her purse and jacket, as she exits.  
>INT. ZOO-MONITORING ROOM.<br>Fisk enters.  
>FISK: We finished searching the place.<br>Both Shauna and Felicia look over at Fisk.  
>SHAUNA: What'd you find?<br>FISK: A lot. It's just crazy, I swear. I don't see how an ex-junkie, an old man, and a cop could set all this up. Jigsaw couldn't have done this with just three people.  
>FELICIA: Don't make assumptions, Fisk. You really suck at them.<br>SHAUNA: And we're not the press. His name was John Kramer. Any survivors?  
>FISK: Uh, yeah. We found an old lady with a barbed wire noose around her neck, and two chicks strapped to a carousel.<br>Felicia gives a look to Fisk.  
>FELICIA: For real?<br>FISK: Yep.  
>SHAUNA: You didn't find anyone else?<br>FISK: No.  
>INT. JILL'S APARTMENT-DEN.<br>Amanda paces back and forth, unable to calm down. She takes in a deep breath and sits down on the couch, as she grabs a newspaper up off the glass coffee table, to see the headline, which reads, "PSYCHOPATHIC MONSTER, JIGSAW, IS DEAD." Amanda becomes ENRAGED and FURIOUSLY RIPS the newspaper apart. She swiftly stands up and walks over to a sliding glass door, that leads out onto Jill's balcony. She opens it and walks out onto the balcony, leaning on the railing, staring down at the street below. Amanda tightly closes her eyes.  
>[A flash of Jeff slashing Jigsaw's throat, from SAW 3].<br>Amanda buries her head in her hands, her fingernails digging into her scalp.  
>[A quick flash of blood spurting out of Jigsaw's slashed throat, from SAW 3].<br>Amanda opens her eyes, completely fascinated with the thirty floor drop to the street below her, as her fingers practically pull at her hair.  
>[A flash of Jigsaw saying, "You think about what you promised me...", from SAW 3].<br>Amanda JERKS her head out of her hands, and steps back away from the balcony railing.  
>[A flash of Jigsaw saying, "Think about our dreams...", from SAW 3].<br>Amanda frustratingly turns around and walks back into the apartment, breathing heavily.  
>[A flash of Jigsaw saying, "Think about tomorrow.", from SAW 3].<br>Amana grinds her teeth together, as her eyes glaze over with tears.  
>[A flash of Jigsaw dying, as the beeping heart rate monitor echoes, from SAW 3].<br>Suddenly Amanda's rage bubbles over, as the beeping HRM rings in her ears and she just SMASHES her right hand into Jill's weird, ugly lamp, breaking it. Amanda exhales a breath and runs her hands through hair, her right one cut and bleeding.  
>EXT. JILL'S CLINIC-NIGHT. (FLASHBACK).<br>Jigsaw opens his car door for a pregnant Jill, but suddenly they both stop at the sound of yelling echoing from their left, around the corner of the clinic. Jigsaw steps towards it.  
>JILL: John, don't-<br>Jigsaw continues walking, ignoring Jill, to which she rolls her eyes and lets out an exasperated breath.  
>JILL: -get involved.<br>Jill follows behind Jigsaw, as he makes his way around the corner, where Donnie Greco (the man that Amanda cut open in SAW 1), wearing a hoodie, is harassing a woman, who we can't see the face of. Their conversation can not be heard by Jigsaw.  
>[Cut to a close up of Donnie].<br>DONNIE: That's not fucking good enough, you little bitch. I supply you with stuff from the clinic, you give me money. Simple enough? But if you're not gonna be able to pay for that little advance I gave you a few days ago, then you're gonna have to work off your debt some other way!  
>Donnie grabs her by the arms, and she knocks his hands away, which he responds to, by hitting her, knocking her to the ground.<br>DONNIE: Fucking junkie.  
>Suddenly Jigsaw grabs Donnie from behind and slams him into the alley wall, face first, making Jigsaw unable to see who he is. He twists Donnie's arm around his back, holding it there, and with Donnie's sleeve roled up, allowing his forearm to be seen, where Jigsaw sees injection marks.<br>JIGSAW: I don't think you're one to make judgements.  
>Jigsaw then sees a tattoo of a nail wrapped in barbed wire, which he recognizes. Jill then rushes up, and Jigsaw directs his attention to her, taking it off of Donnie, giving him the opportunity to shove him back and run away.<br>JIGSAW: Damn it. Jill, call the police.  
>JILL: Did you see who it was?<br>JIGSAW: No, but...  
>Jigsaw remembers the tattoo.<br>JILL: What?  
>JIGSAW: Nothing. Just call them.<br>JILL; We can't just call the cops for no reason.  
>JIGSAW: "No reason?" He hit her!<br>JILL: That's not what I meant and you know it. They can't do anything now.  
>JIGSAW: That's not the point.<br>AMANDA (O.S.): It's okay.  
>Jigsaw and Jill look over at the woman as she stands up to show that she is Amanda.<br>AMANDA: I'm fine. No need for cops. I'm good.  
>Amanda quickly wipes some blood off of the side of her mouth.<br>JIGSAW: Are you sure... Amanda, right?  
>AMANDA: Uh huh. And yeah. It was nothing. Just a misunderstanding.<br>Jill steps up closer to Amanda, concerned, gesturing slightly to her bleeding lip.  
>JILL: You want me to take a look at that?<br>Amanda steps back, away from Jill and Jigsaw.  
>AMANDA: No. Like I said, fine. I've honestly been hit harder by my dad.<br>Amanda looks to Jigsaw.  
>AMANDA: Uh, um, thanks, thank you.<br>Before Jigsaw can respond, Amanda just quickly turns around and walks away, him watching her as she does so.  
>INT. HOSPITAL-BRIT'S ROOM.<br>PRESENT.  
>Brit sits on the side of her hospital bed, as a young female Nurse named Angel enters her room and walks up to her.<br>ANGEL: You beeped?  
>BRIT: Yeah, look, I can't stay in here, okay? I'm going stir crazy. So, if you could just give me to sign whatever liability forms it'll take to let me go, that would be great.<br>ANGEL: Ms. Andrews, I can not authorize you to leave without your Doctor checking you out.  
>Brit becomes agitated.<br>BRIT: Fine, then go get him and bring him here, so he can tell you that I'm fine and then let me leave!  
>Nurse Angel just stares at Brit solemly as she looks down, exhaling a breath, before looking back up to her, tears now coming to her eyes.<br>BRIT: Please. I've watched seven people die this week. Four, because of me. And being here, isn't helping.  
>The Nurse relents.<br>ANGEL: Fine.  
>The Nurse turns to the door.<br>BRIT: Thank you.  
>Nurse Angel exits, closing the door behind her. Brit looks down, closing her eyes, as she rubs them, upset and depressed, when she hears the door open. Brit immediately opens her eyes and JERKS her head up to see...<br>[FLASH CUT PIG!]  
>CUT TO:<br>INT. HOSPITAL-HALLWAY-MOMENTS LATER.  
>A limping man exits the bathroom, only seen from behind, as he smoothes his hair down a bit, then turning to talk to another doctor.<br>ANGEL: Doctor, there you are.  
>Nurse Angel, holding Brit's chart, rushes up to him from behind and taps him on the shoulder.<br>ANGEL: Dr. Gordon.  
>He turns around to reveal that he is Dr. Lawrence Gordon. Alive and well.<br>LAWRENCE: Yes?  
>ANGEL: The patient, um, Britney Andrews, she wants you to take a look at her so she can be cleared for release. She kinda demanded it.<br>Lawrence lets out an annoyed breath.  
>-FEW MINUTES LATER-<br>Lawrence and Nurse Angel walk up to Brit's door and she hands him Brit's chart.  
>ANGEL: Here you go.<br>Lawrence scans through the chart.  
>ANGEL: Don't you just sometimes miss the cushiness of oncology, Dr. Gordon? You know, not having to deal with the grunt work of patients?<br>Lawrence chuckles a bit, his eyes still on the chart.  
>LAWRENCE: No, not really.<br>ANGEL: Why is that?  
>Lawrence lifts his eyes up from the chart to look at Angel.<br>LAWRENCE: There's a reason why I quit. It kept me away from my family. Life's too short, you know?  
>Angel shrugs.<br>ANGEL: Yeah, I guess.  
>Angel then walks past Lawrence, as he opens the door to Brit's room, and enters, closing the door behind him.<br>INT. JILL'S APARTMENT-DEN.  
>Amanda leans her forehead onto Jill's sliding glass door, eyes closed, still unsettled, her bleeding right hand clenched into a fist, squeezing blood out of her slightly cut knuckles. She opens her eyes to look down at her hand as drop after drop of blood falls from it. Amanda then turns around, leaning back on the sliding glass door, as she looks back down, taking in deep and steady breaths, until something catches her eye. A letter opener sitting on Jill's coffee table. She stares at it for a second, before hesitently picking it up off the table. Amanda lightly, tentitively strokes the blade of the letter opener with her thumb, almost hypnotized. She presses her thumb into the blade, harder and harder, and just when it's about to break the skin, Amanda suddenly JUMPS and drops the letter opener at the sound of the door to the apartment opening, and then closing.<br>AMANDA: Jill, is that you?  
>No one answers. Amanda slowly starts over to the door.<br>AMANDA: Jill?  
>Amanda walks up to the door to find it closed and no one there. She shakes her head and then turns to look at herself in the mirror. Amanda leans on the table in front of the mirror and bows her head, exhaling a breath. She thinks for a second and quickly comes to a realization.<br>AMANDA: Shit.  
>Amanda swiftly looks up into the mirror to see a Figure in the Pig Mask grab her from behind!<br>[FLASH CUT PIG ATTACK!]  
>DARKNESS.<br>INT. ABANDONED INSANE ASYLUM-PADDED ROOM-NIGHT.  
>Slowly fade to, and then push in on Amanda lying in the middle of the padded room. Suddenly a loud CLANG noise echoes, making Amanda to JUMP awake, looking around as she quickly stands up. It's a small, dirty room, with a type of porthole in the door leading out, which Amanda swiftly directs her attention to, trying to find a way to open it. But it's no use. It can't be opened from the inside. Amanda looks through the porthole of the door to see Jill, lying in the middle of the room behind the door, with a shackle around her right ankle. Amanda begins banging her fists onto the door, screaming out for Jill.<br>AMANDA: Jill! JILL! WAKE UP!  
>INT. INSANE ASYLUM-LINE ROOM.<br>The banging and yelling provided by Amanda causes Jill to wake up. Her eyes open to see a hacksaw hanging seven feet above her. She slowly stands up, looking around the circular room and then to her shackled leg. She then directs her attention to Amanda's room, which is the second clockwise room in an area of seven. Jill walks up to Amanda's room, as Amanda gestures to the lock, which Jill looks down at to see a key in. She turns the key and unlocks the door, opening it. Amanda quickly exits the room. Then banging noises begin echoing from the other six doors. Amanda and Jill look at eachother.  
>INT. POLICE DEPARTMENT-HOFFMAN'S OFFICE.<br>Shauna enters and walks up to Fisk as several other Police Officer's search and dig through the contents of Hoffman's office.  
>SHAUNA: Found anything yet?<br>FISK: No. Nothing. Where've you been?  
>SHAUNA: My office. You check his computer?<br>FISK: Our tech still hasn't cracked his password. It's encrypted.  
>Shauna exhales a breath.<br>SHAUNA: Of course.  
>Shauna glances over at the newspaper clipping on the wall of Hoffman holding Corbett.<br>SHAUNA: Keep trying.  
>Fisk nods, as Shauna steps away from him, up to the newspaper clipping, almost glaring at it. Suddenly Chief of Police Leigh Roberts storms in, holding five files. Furious, he makes his way over to Fisk, easily catching his attention.<br>LEIGH: Det. Fisk, what the hell is going on?  
>Shauna looks over at them, watching.<br>FISK: Sir, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to brief you regarding the latest development in the case. Everything's been moving too fast to have the time.  
>LEIGH: You mean the development of the fact that five people connected to the Jigsaw case have gone missing in the past five hours! I already know about that.<br>That catches Shauna's previously uninterested attention.  
>FISK: What? No, sir. I mean... Det. Hoffman is the Jigsaw accomplice.<br>LEIGH: I beg your pardon?  
>FISK: Was. He's dead. We found his body at the latest Game. Sir, the evidence points to him.<br>LEIGH: Holy fuck.  
>Fisk takes in a deep breath.<br>FISK: And Amanda Young is alive.  
>Leigh swallows hard.<br>LEIGH: When has all this happened?  
>FISK: Just in the past twenty four hours.<br>LEIGH: And you couldn't find time to contact me? Who the fuck gave you authorization to do all this?  
>Shauna steps into Leigh's view.<br>SHAUNA: That would be me.  
>FISK: Sir, this is Special Agent-<br>Shauna cuts Fisk off, annoying him a little.  
>SHAUNA: -Shauna Lavigne.<br>Shauna flashes Leigh her badge and puts it away.  
>LEIGH: FBI. Figures. Haven't you people done enough damage already?<br>Shauna smirks.  
>SHAUNA: Last time I checked it was one of your men who caused this.<br>Leigh says nothing. Shauna smirks yet again.  
>SHAUNA: I believe you said something about disappearances? Who's gone missing? And how are they connected to the case?<br>Leigh slams the five files he has, down onto Hoffman's desk.  
>INT. INSANE ASYLUM-LINE ROOM.<br>Jill stares at the locked doors, as now not only banging echoes from behind them, but yelling as well. She looks down at the key in her hand, and then looks to Amanda, swallowing hard.  
>JILL: I guess it goes to all of them?<br>Amanda nods.  
>AMANDA: Yes.<br>Jill takes a step back as those behind the doors begin to get louder. She takes in a deep breath, and then yells.  
>JILL: STOP!<br>The banging and yelling ceases. Amanda lets her eyes scan the room, seeing a large, closed MAIN DOOR, at the front of the area, with a chalk drawn, white line on the floor in front of it, and a large flat screen TV above it.  
>JILL: I'm going to let you out! Just step back, and I'll unlock the doors!<br>CUT THROUGH-Jill using the key to unlock all of the doors.  
>All of the doors open.<br>INT. POLICE DEPARTMENT-HOFFMAN'S OFFICE.  
>Leigh spreads the files out over Hoffman's desk, as Shauna and Fisk bring their attention to them. He opens the first file and points at a photo of Simone (SAW 6).<br>INT. INSANE ASYLUM-LINE ROOM.  
>Each individual stumbles out of their padded room. Simone exits from the 5th room. She's wearing a device around her torso that extends up her back, with clamps hooked to her spinal column.<br>LEIGH (V.O.): Simone Rogers. Jigsaw's most recent victim.  
>[A quick flash of Simone cutting off her arm, from SAW 6].<br>INT. POLICE DEPARTMENT-HOFFMAN'S OFFICE.  
>Shauna breathes out an aggravated breath.<br>FELICIA (O.S.): Not technically.  
>Felicia steps into the office and the conversation. Seemingly out of nowhere.<br>LEIGH: Right. Anyway, she was abducted from the hospital...  
>Leigh opens the second file and points at a photo of Brit (SAW 5).<br>INT. INSANE ASYLUM-LINE ROOM.  
>Brit exits from the 1st room. She's wearing a chestplate device, with knives pointing inward, towards her chest.<br>LEIGH (V.O.): Along with her, Britney Andrews...  
>[A quick flash of Brit putting her hand into the saw blade, from SAW 5].<br>INT. POLICE DEPARTMENT-HOFFMAN'S OFFICE.  
>Leigh opens the third file and points at a photo of Morgan (SAW 4).<br>INT. INSANE ASYLUM-LINE ROOM.  
>Morgan exits from the 6th room. She's wearing a back device with several spikes hooked to it.<br>LEIGH (V.O.): And her, Morgan O'hara.  
>[A quick flash of Morgan pulling the rods out of her body, from SAW 4].<br>INT. POLICE DEPARTMENT-HOFFMAN'S OFFICE.  
>Leigh opens the last two files and points at the photos in both of them. The photos are of Daniel (SAW 2) and Lawrence (SAW 1).<br>INT. INSANE ASYLUM-LINE ROOM.  
>Daniel, clearly more fit since he was last seen, exits from the 4th room. He's wearing a device on his back, similar to the one Art Blank wore (SAW 4), with the exception of hedgeclippers for blades.<br>LEIGH (V.O.): Daniel Matthews was reported missing by his mother, Stephanie, two hours ago.  
>[A few quick flashes of Daniel in the House game, from SAW 2].<br>Lawrence then exits from the 3rd room. He's wearing a device around his neck, with drills pointing to his neck.  
>LEIGH (V.O.): And Dr. Lawrence Gordon disappeared from the same hospital, along with the others.<br>[A quick flash of Lawrence cutting off his foot, from SAW 1].  
>INT. POLICE DEPARTMENT-HOFFMAN'S OFFICE.<br>SHAUNA: Pretty convient.  
>INT. INSANE ASYLUM-LINE ROOM.<br>Brent exits from the 7th room. He's wearing a mechanical device on his head, engineered similarly to the RBT, only instead of it being hooked into his mouth, it's hooked into his nose.  
>INT. POLICE DEPARTMENT-HOFFMAN'S OFFICE.<br>LEIGH: All of them are Jigsaw game survivors and all of them are missing.  
>SHAUNA: Well doesn't that just... suck.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...

What'd you think?

PLEASE, EVERYONE review!


	2. Chapter 2

INT. INSANE ASYLUM—LINE ROOM.

Everyone quickly become aware of their surroundings. They all begin to freak out a little, with the exception of Brit and Lawrence, who manage to maintain a stoicism. Simone urgently looks around, Daniel leans on the wall, just staring out with a blank horror, Brent begins yelling, prying at the device on his head, and Morgan just loses her shit, suddenly bursting into tears.

SIMONE: What the fu-What the fuck?

Simone swiftly jerks her ahead, her eyes searching the room, resting on the main door ahead of them. She immediately makes a go for it, but is grabbed from behind by Lawrence, holding her back.

SIMONE: FUCK! FUCKING LET ME GO!

LAWRENCE: Calm down. Take a breath.

Simone jerks, trying to get away from Lawrence, when he turns her toward Brit.

LAWRENCE: Pay attention, damn it.

Simone looks at Brit, who then flicks a wire, which is extending out of her device and into a contraption in the back of padded room behind her. Simone lets her eyes wander to the others, who all have similar wires, extending into similar contraptions in the back of each of their padded rooms.

LAWRENCE: Get the picture?

Simone quickly calms down, and Lawrence lets her go. Brit smirks.

BRIT: I think she does.

Simone looks around at them all, easily understanding.

SIMONE: NO! Fucking NO! I fucking did this already!

LAWRENCE: We all have.

Lawrence looks to Daniel, nudging him gently-

LAWRENCE: Hey.

-causing him to jerk in alarm, and then regain his composure.

LAWRENCE: Right?

Daniel simply nods, and Lawrence directs his attention to Brent.

LAWRENCE: You?

Brent lets up on the prying and looks at Lawrence. Meanwhile Morgan curls up in the fetal position, sobbing silently.

BRENT: Yeah.

LAWRENCE: With the rest of us I think it's pretty easy to determine. After all, we each kinda bear the mark.

Lawrenceglances down at his prosthetic foot, then looks to Brit's bandaged arm, then to Simone's missing arm, and finally nods over at Morgan, indicating her puncture wounds. Who everyone looks at. Until Lawrence speaks.

LAWRENCE (O.S.): Except her.

Causing them all to quickly direct their attention to who Lawrence is now pointing at… Amanda, seeing her for the first time.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**PLEASE, EVERYBODY WHO READS THIS, REVIEW!**


End file.
